Drops Of Jupiter
by Rowen Hashiba Of Tenku Co
Summary: Takes place after NGE manga volume 1, Misato tries to get Shinji to laugh. Song-fic with Train's "Drops Of Jupiter"


Drops Of Jupiter  
An Eva Fic  
By Alex Tirragen  
  
A/N: I don't own NGE, and I don't own "Drops of Jupiter" by Train. This is my first Eva fic, and be easy on me (if not for the above reason) because I only have the first manga volume. Please? Anyway, this is a little fic about Shinji and Misato. It's about when Shinji and Misato are living in the same condo.. Hmm.. interesting.. Takes place after the events of Neon Genesis Evangelion manga volume 1.  
Warning: Character focus (it's third-person but oriented towards one characters thoughts in each part) alternated between Misato and Shinji.  
  
  
----------  
Now that she's back in the atmosphere  
With drops of Jupiter in her hair, hey, hey  
She acts like summer and walks like rain  
Reminds me that there's time to change, hey, hey  
Since the return from her stay on the moon  
She listens like spring and she talks like June, hey, hey.  
----------  
  
Misato sighed, looking into Shinji's room. He was still there, reading.  
"Shinji, when do you ever NOT mope?" She asked him after a moment, "I mean, c'mon, you've GOT to stop sitting around like this. Don't you ever have fun?"  
Shinji turned his back to her and replied almost under his breath, "no."  
Misato groaned. "Come on, do I hafta teach you how to have fun, or what?"  
"Dunno. You tell me." Was the reply.  
"Alright then. You asked for it. I'm taking you downtown."  
Shinji looked at her, one eyebrow raised critically.  
"Okay, whatever." He told her after a brief silence. "You're the 'commanding officer' after all."  
"Right! Be ready in ten minutes, 'k?"  
He nodded and she left to find more comfortable shoes to wear.  
This ought to be fun.  
  
----------  
Tell me did you sail across the sun  
Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights all faded  
And that heaven is overrated  
Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star  
One without a permanent scar  
And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there?  
----------  
  
Shinji walked down the stairs slowly, trying to drag out the time that he was still in the house. Maybe if he took too long, she would leave without him. Please?  
"C'mon, Shinji! While it's still light out!"  
No such luck.  
When he finally reached the bottom of the stairs, he was pretty amazed at what he saw. Misato stood there, wearing a black leather halter-top with a VERY low neckline, and tall black boots.  
On the other hand, Shinji wore a blue t-shirt and jeans.  
"I'm here, I'm here." He said softly.  
"Good! Let's go!"  
Oh man, Shinji thought, why do I feel like I've just opened the gates of Hell?  
  
----------  
Now that she's back from that soul vacation  
Tracing her way through the constellations, hey, hey  
She checks out Mozart while she does tae-bo  
Reminds me that there's time to grow, hey, hey.  
Now that she's back in the atmosphere  
I'm afraid that she might think of me as plain ol' Jane  
Told a story about a man who is too afraid to fly so he never did land.  
----------  
  
"Where are you taking me, anyway?" Shinji asked once they were in the car and on the road.  
"Downtown. I said that already."  
"WHERE downtown?" He sighed.  
Misato smiled devilishly.  
He'll never guess what I have in store for him, she thought to herself, never in a MILLION years!  
"Somewhere."  
"Gee, THAT tells me a lot."  
"It's not supposed to. It's a surprise, okay?" She smiled sweetly at him. "Don't worry so much."  
"I can't help it. YOU'RE driving."  
Okay, she thought, THAT hurt.  
  
----------  
Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet  
Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day  
And head back to the Milky Way  
And tell me, did Venus blow your mind  
Was it everything you wanted to find  
And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there?  
----------  
  
They finally parked in front of a huge building. In front of it was a sign for an amusement park or something.  
This CAN'T be good, Shinji thought, not at all.  
"Come on, let's go inside. It's not here just to look pretty, you know!" Misato shouted at him, poking him in the shoulder.  
"No, I thought it was a decoration." He retorted. Misato smiled.  
"C'mon, you'll like it. Promise."  
When they finally did get inside, Misato purchased a bunch of tickets for them.  
"Where to go first?" Misato mused. "Oh, I know! Let's go to the arcade!"  
So, they went to the arcade, despite Shinji's protests that it wasn't her problem how he acted.  
After an hour at the arcade, Shinji was getting fed up.  
If I hafta play Mortal Kombat with her ONE more time, he thought, I'm gonna go crazy.  
"Can we GO now?" He asked. She looked at him.  
"Oh, okay. Let's go."  
Finally.  
  
----------  
Can you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried chicken  
Your best friend always sticking up for you, even when I know you're wrong  
Can you imagine no first dance, freeze-dried romance, five-hour phone conversations  
The best soy latte that you ever had... and me?  
----------  
  
Misato grinned.  
This is it. I've GOT to get him to laugh, she mused, and I know just how.  
"Shinji?" She pulled him in one certain direction. "Let's go this way."  
"I have a bad feeling about this.." Shinji said softly, obviously thinking that she couldn't hear him. She did.  
"Nope, this'll be fun! More fun than the arcade." She informed him. He groaned.  
"You're idea of fun is my idea of boredom." Shinji replied, "so can we skip it?"  
"No."  
"Damn."  
"Don't curse! You really AREN'T a very cute kid! Keep your mouth shut and follow me!!"  
Silence.  
No one spoke until they reached an absolutely huge ride-looking thing.  
"What. The. Hell. Is. That?" Shinji demanded.  
"A ride."  
"You're gonna make me ride that, aren't you?"  
"Yes. Don't be scared, now.."  
"I'm not SCARED!!"  
"Then come on."  
She went up and they got on.  
Come on, she thought, I need a mission accomplished sticker on this one.. C'mon!  
  
----------  
Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet  
Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day  
And head back to the Milky Way  
Tell me did you sail across the sun  
Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights all faded  
And that heaven is overrated?  
----------  
  
The ride started. Shinji was not impressed.  
"I've ridden in faster cars than this." He informed Misato, who simply smiled.  
"Don't worry. You'll LIKE this."  
Not good.  
Gradually they picked up speed, until they were going faster than Shinji had ever gone before.  
He nearly cried out when they went through a loop, but didn't.  
Finally, at the end of the ride, Shinji got out, and Misato glanced his way.  
Shinji was laughing.  
  
----------  
Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star  
One without a permanent scar  
And did you miss me while you were looking at yourself out there?  
----------  
  
  
A/N: I know, a little out of character for Shinji there, but I couldn't help it. I'm just very used to writing about sarcastic characters, and Shinji just came across to me as a very cynical, sarcastic person, as people who are depressed sometimes tend to be (I mean, look at me, for example.. Okay, bad example, but..). Anyway, like I said, first stab at an Eva fic, so go easy on me, and please read and review.  
*Alexander "Alex" Tirragen* 


End file.
